Destination Japan
by waterbendergrl
Summary: Lilo and Stitch win a trip to Japan, but what happens when they fall down a well and end up in the fuedal age of Japan! InuyashaxKagome MirokuxSango LiloxSouta
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I do not own Lilo and Stitch the Series or Inuyasha!

_Italics_- Japanese

Normal- English

Ch. 1: Waiting and Upgrades

Stitch sat by the door of our house, wagging his tail in sheer excitement. He couldn't wait for Lilo to get home. Him and her had won a two's trip to Tokyo, Japan. He'd read about it on the internet and found out so much about it. He had been practicing my manners and eating with chopsticks, and Jumba had said he had something for him and Lilo. The most exciting part of it was they were going to be staying there for a full three months! They would learn about the family right before their trip. He turned my eyes to heat sensing and looked around for Lilo.

'Stitch…'

He looked around frantically, trying to see if she was coming.

'Stitch…'

He paced back and forth the walkway trying to tell where she could be.

"Stitch!" he suddenly heard. He turned around to see an oddly colored Nani.

"Nani?" He said as more of a question.

"Heat sensing, Stitch." she said a bit annoyed. He closed his eyes and his eyes returned to normal.

"Sorry, Nani." he said. "Look for Lilo."

"Stitch, I know you're anxious but you have to wait for…" she began when suddenly he saw Lilo.

"LILO!" he said sliding down the railing to Lilo. "Come, let's pack!"

"Hey Nani!" Lilo said as she walked by her and through the door. "I'm going to Japan!"

"Ih!" Stitch said smiling. "I mean hai!"

"Very good Japanese." Lilo said. "I mean…"

"Save Japanese for Japan." he said putting his hand over her mouth.

"Actually, will not be needing to." Jumba said walking in the room. "Have invented way of translating Japanese dialect into English and English into Japanese."

"But you guys can always brush up on Japanese the old fashion way!" Nani said coming in. "And not temper with your brains." She said smiling a fake smile.

"Okay." Stitch said.

"Well then, here Stitch." Nani said handing him the Japanese dictionary. He automatically started looking through it in awe. "Arrigato, aho, akuma. Miga used to me akuma!"

"Wait, 626!" Jumba said. "Before you be going, I need to do tune-up! Come with me!"

"Let me come!" Lilo said running to Stitch and Jumba. "I want to see."

They walked up and into Jumba's "lab." He sat on a table and looked up at an extremely bright light. "Now will be starting the operation."

"Operation!" Lilo said.

"Oh, will not harm Stitch at all!" Jumba said. "Now close your eyes, 626." He did as instructed and closed his eyes. He felt Jumba put a mask over my nose and mouth and he drifted off to sleep. When he woke up he saw Jumba and Lilo hovering over him.

"Is he done?" Lilo said.

"See for own self." he said. "Little girl, whistle." She did as instructed and Stitch felt his voice change.

"_Nothing happen, Jumba_." he said.

"WOW! Stitch you were just talking in Japanese!" Lilo said. "Do it again!"

"_I speak Japanese!_" he said smiling.

"Now whistle again." Jumba said. Lilo whistled again and he felt his voice turn back to normal.

"Now, if you ever wish to speak Japanese Lilo will have to whistle and if you want to hear Japanese she'll have to snap her fingers." Jumba said.

"Okay, so is he ready Jumba?" Lilo said anxious.

"Yes, yes." he said. "Go along with your packing."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, thanks for the reviews! Well, here's the next chapter!

_Italics_- Japanese

Normal- English

Ch. 2: Gadgets and Goodbyes

Stitch climbed up the wall into the room as Lilo went up the elevator. Lilo started throwing clothes into a bag as he watched her pack excitedly.

"Can you believe it Stitch!" she said. "We're going to Japan."

"Miga excited!" he said enthusiastically. He started packing stuff in a small bag. Putting things like books, clothes, and shells to remember Hawaii and to show the family when they got there. Suddenly, Jumba came up the elevator holding what looked like one of the microphones someone would wear at McDonalds.

"Are we getting jobs at McDonalds?" Lilo asked.

"No, no." he said. "This will help translate Japanese to English and vise versa. Just put on ear like so and flip it on and wala, you can talk and hear Japanese!"

"_Hello! I'm Lilo Pelekai and I'm talking in Japanese!_" she said walking around the room. She flipped the switch as it turned off. "Now back to packing!" She put the little microphone in her bag and flung it over her shoulder. "Well, I guess that's it!" she said smiling. "Do we get to go to Japan now?"

"LILO!" Nani yelled from downstairs. "I got the papers ready, we can go!"

"Take that as yes!" Stitch said grabbing the bag and rushing down the elevator. He got into the living room and looked side to side for Nani.

"I'm right behind you Stitch." she said as he turned around to see Nani in the doorway.

"Stitch and Lilo go to Japan now?" he said smiling a huge smile.

"Yes, you do." she said looking at him like she would a little kid. "Here are the papers." She handed some papers to Stitch as he looked it over

"Hig-ur-a-shi." he read sounding out each part of it. "Who 'Higurashi?'" he asked.

"Higurashi is the name of the family your staying with." she said grabbing the paper. "See, Higurashi. Family of four."

"I wonder if they have any girls." Lilo said running up to her.

"Girls." Stitch said to himself. "GIRLS!" he said out loud as he remembered something. "Lilo, have to say bye to uh… cousin!" he said obviously trying to cover up something.

"Okay?" she said looking at him. "Who exactly are you saying bye to?"

"Uh…" he said nervously.

"Stitch wishes to say bye to 624, a.k.a. Angel." Jumba said walking in.

"Oh." she said realizing why he'd been acting so strange.

"And, as surprise 626, I brought her here." he said walking out of the way to show Angel standing behind him.

"Boochibu!" he said running over to her. He hugged her as she hugged him back. "Stitch will miss Angel." he said looking down. She smiled as her eyes filled up with tears. "Will Angel miss Stitch?" he asked her back.

"Ih." she said hugging him tight.

"Stitch will think about you whole time!" he said letting go of her. "I go with Lilo now."

"Oh, just a second Stitch!" Lilo said running into the kitchen. A moment later she ran out holding a bottle. She got a piece of tape and wrote in poor hand writing "100 Kona Coffee." She put it in her bag and looking at Stitch said "Don't use this unless I tell you to or if it's an absolute emergency. Understand."

"Ih." he said nodding his head professionally.

"Now let's go to Japan!" Lilo said to Nani pulling at her sleeve.

"Okay already!" she said.

"Oh, wait!" Pleakley said running in. "Here's a camera so you and Stitch can take pictures of the city."

"City." Stitch said looking back.

"Eh, would not be best idea to be saying that." Jumba said. "626 designed to destroy cities."

"But you won't, right Stitch." Lilo said butting in.

"Naga." he said. "I be good."

"Then let's go to Japan!" Lilo said running out to Nani's car. Stitch ran out with Nani right behind him.

They got into the car as Nani drove them to the airport. About a half an hour later, they arrived at the airport practically jumping out of their skins. Nani let them out and walked them over to the luggage inspection. She gave them their tickets and as they walked away said "Okay now here's my cell phone if you need to call and if you get even I tiny bit worried you just call and I'll be there to pick you up and bring you back home and remember not to talk to strangers and to stay with Stitch the whole time and..."

"Nani, we'll be fine." Lilo said smiling as she walked through.

"Here," Nani said handing Lilo a book. "You and Stitch can read this."

"Just a second miss." One of the security guards said. "No pets allowed."

"He's not a pet." she said smiling. "He's my friend, tell them uh… Kenny!"

"Uh…" Stitch said. "I with her!" he said as he smiled and pointed to Lilo.

"What's with his voice?" the other guard said to Lilo.

"He's learning English." she said. "He sometimes has trouble speaking English."

"I no have trouble speaking English!" Stitch said a bit mad. "I speak just fine."

"Uh, you and your friend can go through." the guard said getting a little creeped out.

Lilo and Stitch walked through and into the airplane. They sat down as they heard the flight attendant say "Please buckle your seatbelts. You'll be taking off soon."


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I guess I should continue this, on with the reading!

Oh and I forgot to say it in the previous chapters so I'll say it now.

Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha, Lilo and Stitch the series or any of their movies.

Okay, NOW on with the reading!

Ch. 3: History and Hellos

Stitch sat in his seat waiting for the plane to take off. He'd never been in an airplane before and he was extremely excited, even though he had ridden ships probably three times the size of it. He watched as people buckled their seat belts and did so too.

"Lilo, take off now." he said anxious.

"It's almost time Stitch." she said. "Just be patient."

"Okay, Stitch be patient." he said a bit sad.

"Please buckle your seatbelts we are ready to take off." the attendant said over the intercom. Stitch listened as everyone buckled their seatbelts and felt the plane start to move.

"Lilo, we going!" he said extremely excited. He felt as the plane lifted off the ground and as he leaned back in his seat. He smiled as they flew off and after a while the plane leveled out. "Lilo, have book?"

"Huh?" Lilo said waking from her short nap. "Oh yeah, it's right here, in my bag." She looked through the bag and got out the history book Nani had given to her. He started flipping through the pages trying to find something interesting.

"Clothing, blah. Kamakura period, blah. Buddha, blah. Demons, not blah." he said suddenly finding what he'd wanted. "Inu no Taishou, great demon; ruled in Western Lands. Demon among demons. Inu no Taisho defeated many demons before his death.." He looked over at Lilo and shook her a little. "Lilo, look. Cool demons. Inu no Taishou, dog demon."

"That's cool Stitch." she said. "If you don't mind I'm trying to fall asleep though."

"Oh, Stitch sorry." he said getting back to the book.

"Stitch." she said. "Wake me up if the food lady comes, okay."

"Okay." he said looking at her. He started reading his book again interested in fuedal age demons. "Shikon no Tama, sacred jewel of four souls. Ew, make demons eviller and stronger." He flipped to the next page and found even more about demons. "Great demon, daiyoukai. Like Inu no Taishou. Full demon, youkai. Just regular demon. Half demon, hanyou. How half demon?" He read further down and read "Half demon have one parent demon and one parent human."

"Excuse me." a flight attendant said standing next to Stitch. He didn't hear her. "Excuse me." He heard her the second time.

"Ih." he said. "I mean yes."

"Would you like something to eat?" she said smiling.

"Na… No." he said. "But, Lilo want something." he said smiling. "Lilo, lady here." he said shaking her a little.

"Huh, oh hi!" she said smiling at the flight attendant a little groggy. "What do you have to eat?"

"We have peanuts, bagels, muffins, honeydew, yogurt and oranges." she said. "For drinks we have spring water, orange juice, apple juice…"

"Do you have pineapples?" she asked.

"No, no pineapples." she said. "Though we do have nada pina coladas."

"I'll have that." she said waking up a little more. "Stitch, you want anything?"

"Uh I guess I have muffin." he said smiling. She handed both of what we wanted and walked off. Stitch took a bite of the muffin and tapped Lilo on the shoulder.

"What Stitch?" she asked him.

"Can I have bag?" Stitch asked.

"Sure." she said handing him the bag. Stitch started looking through it when he saw something in it. He took out Scrunk, who had a letter attached to her.

_Dear Lilo,_

_I saw Scrunk and thought that you might want to bring her. I put this in at the last minute and don't really have much time to talk but here._

_Nani_

"Lilo, Nani brought Scrunk." Stitch said to Lilo giving her Scrunk.

"Scrunk!" she said happily hugging it. "I can't wait to show you to our new ohana."

Both of them fell asleep and before they knew it they were woken up to the attendant saying "Please put all food away, we'll be landing soon."

"We in Japan! We in Japan!" Stitch said happily. Stitch felt the plane slant forward as he leaned forward. A few minutes later they landed and everyone started walking out. Lilo and Stitch walked out, found their luggage, and looked around trying to find their "new ohana." Suddenly, they saw a small boy and a lady standing looking around, holding a sign that said Higurashi in 3rd grade hand writing. Lilo and Stitch started walking over to him and stood by them.

The little boy looked to the side and saw Lilo and Stitch standing by them.

"Omoimasu sore ansu shoshi." the boy said to the lady beside him. The boy started walking over to them as they smiled worried that they didn't understand what he said.

"Lilo, whistle." Stitch said.

"Why did you're dog ask you to 'whistle.'" the boy said.

"Oh, I think you no understand english." Stitch said. "I Stitch." He put his hand out to shake the boys as the boy looked puzzled.

"Watashi wa Souta." the boy said. "That means 'I am Souta.'"

"Watashi wa Lilo." Lilo said blushing a bit. At seeing this Stitch snickered.

"Lilo y Souta Boochibu." he said in his experiment language.

"What does that mean?" Souta asked confused.

"Oh nothing." she said. "He just likes to make up his own language." She looked over at him both embarrassed and angry.

"This is my mom." Souta said walking them over to the lady. "Okaasan, kone ansu Lilo to Stitch."

"Konnichi wa Lilo." the lady said to Lilo. She then turned to Stitch and said "Konnichi wa Stitch. Hajimemashite."

"She says it's nice to meet you." Souta said translating his mom.

"Aloha." Lilo and Stitch said in unison. "That's Hawaiian for hello." Lilo piped in.

"Well Aloha." Souta said. "Koi Okaasan." They walked out of the airport and got into a small car. They started driving off as Stitch began to see the city.

"Ewwwwwww, city." Stitch said smiling.

"Stitch, don't get any ideas." Lilo said. "Hey Souta, does your mom know English?" Lilo questioned looking at his mom.

"A little, but me and my sister probably know it the best." he said. "Though she is still learning."

"Your sister?" Lilo exclaimed with enthusiasm. "How old is she? Is she my age? What does she like? What does she look like? Can I meet her?"

Souta paused as if not sure whether he should have mentioned her. "We don't see her a lot. She has… a terrible case of… chicken pox! Yeah and no one can see her!" As he finished this Lilo saw them pulling into a giant shrine place.

"Well, this is where you're going to be living for the next few months." Souta said. "It's not much, but it's home."

Finally done with this chapter! Just a few more chapters till…


End file.
